Colors of the Heart
by GhostlyMostly
Summary: The Winter War is over and everything is back to normal...but a social worker goes knocking on the door. Orihime is found with a new different responsibility, if only her brother was here. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

When I was very young,

My brother took me away from our abusive parents...

I never asked much, but all I knew was my mother was a prostitute and my father was a drunk.

But...that day my brother died, I knew.

I knew I was finally_ alone._

Such things as loneliness never really stricken my heart. I'm thankful for everything my brother did. He was my father, my mother, and my brother all at once.

He took such responsibility at such a young age; he never really got a chance to have a family on his own. I wish my selfishness never took over his life like that; he'd scold me for sure if he heard me talk like this.

Though I know.

This is the truth.

But it hurts so much inside. I decided to never show my suffering, hiding it well from my friends. In result, I'd try to be as cheerful as I can be. Wishing I was that strong women Ulquiorra said.

My eye's darkened as light tears fell. It didn't hurt so much like the beginning; my feeling towards death is empty. Though my loneliness never left me.

_I miss you so much Sora..._

I fell asleep in my tears.

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

I woke up sheepish; someone was banging at my door really loudly. I glanced at the clock; it was 12:30 in the afternoon.

I slipped out of bed and quickly put something on to cover my revealing sleeping state. I walked to the door and opened.

A woman stood before me. She dressed in a black suit and looked very business like. I stood uncomfortably "C-can I help you?" I asked.

"Miss Inoue, I'm a lawyer from the Child Protective Services and I need to speak to you." I was sort of taken aback.

_Child Protective Services?_

"But I already have been emancipated and-"

"This is not about you." The Lawyer stated.

I stood there froze, what is she talking about? Not me? Who in the world could it-

"May I come inside?" The Lawyer asked, cutting my train of thoughts.

I opened the door wider and guided her towards the living room.

"I'll get some tea Ms.?" I tailed off.

"Oda." She finished. I nodded, "I'll get some tea."

* * *

I'm not sure what exactly this women what's? Child Protective Services? If it's not for me, then who? I don't have any relatives...

My eye's darkened, as the pot began steaming. I pulled back to reality as I poured the tea into the cups.

I walked back into the living room, for some reason my heart was beating really fast.

I sat down across Oda-san, and took a sip of my tea. I sat it down on the coffee table as I watched Oda-san pull papers out of her suitcase.

"Have you ever heard of a child named Kaito?" She asked politely in a business manner.

I thought for a minute. "No, I haven't." I replied

She nodded silently as she pulled a picture out of her suit case. She slides the picture towards me across the coffee table.

I picked it up and examined it. This boy was quite the looker for such a young child. He had jet black hair and beautiful big violet eyes. He looked quite familiar though...

"He looks familiar, but those eyes...I would never forget a child with eye's like that."

She nodded and sighed. "Miss Inoue before...your brothers death, did he have any sort of relationship with anyone?" I could visibly tell she sort of got uncomfortable about the touchy subject.

_No...Is this Sora-nii's child? It couldn't be... _

"My brother never talked about a relationship, we were quite close I know he would at least mention it." I spoke unsure.

"But you were still a young girl, as well as his younger sister." I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Miss Inoue, we are unsure but we believe this is your deceased brother's son." My eye's widened.

"No, No, No Oda-san. If my brother had a relationship, why would he keep that from me? Let alone his

Child?" My voice cracked.

She looked into my eyes "Hana-san was only 3 months pregnant when your brother died. From what we know, she never told him."

I shook my head trying to come to my senses. "But...why now? It's been 4 _years_ since Sora died." I stared at the floor trying to keep myself controlled.

"The child's mother committed suicide." I looked up unbelievingly.

"We know your very young and sixteen at that. But you're the only option apart from foster care." This was all happening so quickly and all in one sitting at that.

"Isn't the grandparents worried about the child?" I asked.

"Well, we've contacted them nonstop, as well as her other living relatives. They said they wanted nothing to do with him, as well as your parents."

_They contacted my parents?_

"There is also a Will from the mother." She pulled a DVD from her case, "There was only one video and it's for you." My hands were shaking as I grabbed the DVD and walked towards the DVD player.

I sat back down; my heart was beating a million beats per minute.

A woman appeared on the screen, she was gorgeous. She had big violet eyes and long brown hair that cascaded her porcelain white skin.

But once you look pass the beauty you see, distress, depression, it looked like she went to hell and back.

"_Hello, Orihime._

_If you're watching this...I'm dead._

_Of course as you know,_

She laughed painfully,

_I've heard so much about you,_

_But you know nothing of me._

_My name is Sayuki Hana,_

_I like to paint and play the piano._

_I loved, no...That's past tense._

_I love your brother very much._

_I met your brother by pure chance._

_I was running around the streets towards my second job with a coffee in my hand._

_Out of nowhere,_

_I bumped into Sora._

_I spilled all my coffee on him,_

_And our relationship took off from there._

_But..._

_I..._

_Used to hate you._

My eye's widened.

'_Hate me_?'

_You see, I was a very selfish and possessive person,_

_I wanted him all to myself._

_When he told me he had a younger sister,_

_I felt a little jealous. But as he continued to talk about you,_

_The jealousy continued to grow._

_It grew to hate._

_More towards the end, I hated you with all my __**heart**__._

_When I called him for a date he said that he had to hurry home,_

_And that you were angry at him and he wanted to make it up._

Tears fell, '_oh god. Please don't remind me of that day. Please-'_

_I got a call that he got into an accident._

_I rushed towards the clinic that he was in._

_I saw you crying sitting beside him._

_I knew. I _knew_._

I held myself to the seat as my old pain was resurfacing all at once.

_That he was dead._

She was crying as well, but kept her voice steady.

_I never even had the courage to tell him I was three months _pregnant,

_I had every chance in the world to tell him._

_I asked him to dinner to finally confess._

_But he was already gone._

Her voice cracked. I didn't want to see any of this anymore. I stood up, and looked towards the lawyer.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry I can't watch this." As I held my hand to my face trying to hide my crying face.

She placed her hand on my shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "You need to see the end." She said sternly as she guided me to the couch.

_Orihime I feel so foolish for this,_

_For hating a child. _

_It was never your fault,_

_You were twelve for god sake._

_It was my jealousy that took over._

_I wish I could start all over and meet you._

_The right way and apologize._

_I just need..._

_One._

_One selfish request. Please._

_Take care of Kaito, _

_Sora's child. _

_Our child._

_I could never take care of him as a mother should._

_I'm just that selfish._

_I know your still just a child but._

_There's nobody._

_Nobody to love him,_

_His own mother can't even love him._

She was shaking, as she looked up.

_Please._ She said pleadingly.

The video cut off.

How could I possibly take care of a child, if I can't even take care of myself.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**New story. I'm currently updating my other stories and got distracted and wrote this. I liked the idea when it popped in my head. I actually wrote two chapters already. I wasn't even planning to post this, but what the heck. I'm editing the other chapter. Will be posted SOOONNN**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BLEACH! I own Kaito-kun:) This Chapter is sort of based on the current chapters in BLEACH.**

**

* * *

**

I, myself was taken aback with my words of action, even though this took place two days ago. I've been restless since; and my mind wouldn't think of anything else nonetheless even when I was at school with Tatsuki-chan.

He's still four, but age doesn't matter. I could tell he understands loneliness when he lost his mother; just by looking at him.

That's what scares me the most, we're just the same.

"Inoue?" someone said my name. I looked up and blushed, "Oh sorry Kurosaki-kun" he looked at me worried. Then I remembered weir d things have been happening lately, Ishida-kun was in the hospital and Sado-kun was no where to be found.

"Is there something you're not telling me Inoue-"

My phone began to ring, I looked down and it was Oda-san. My eye's widened, "Oh sorry Kurosaki-kun I have some business to take care of." I took off running at that, "Sorry!" I called back.

"_Inoue-san, I'm here at your apartment."_

"Gomenasai Oda-san, I'll be there in five minutes!" I exclaimed.

I ran faster towards my apartment,

I turned the corner towards the entrance and saw a black Mercedes that stood out from dingy white apartment buildings. I ran up towards the car, "I'm so sorry for being late Oda-san."

She rolled down the window, "Its fine, Inoue-kun fell asleep in the back though."

Hearing his name felt so weird to hear,

_So he has Sora-nii's name..._

"Oh I see, I'll take him!" she stepped out of the car and made her way around towards the back,

"Are you sure? Just wake him up he might be too big to carry." I shook my head and smiled, "Its fine."

She opened the door for me, there he was, he looked much different from his picture. He's hair was a tad longer and he was really big...

"Whoa! Are four year olds supposed to be that big?" I went in the backseat and picked up Kaito-kun in my arms.

"Yes he's much taller than the boys his age."

He was heavy but not too hard to carry. I walked up the stairs with him in my arms and opened the door.

I turned my head back; "You can come in Oda-san." she nodded and followed me in.

I walked into my room and placed Kaito-kun on my bed. I couldn't help but stare at him for a little bit, he was a very handsome boy. I smiled to myself, and walked out the room.

"I'll get some tea Oda-san." I called to the living room, "Thank you." she called back.

I hummed to myself; I just couldn't help but smile. I'm not sure why, I've been secretly thinking about it nonstop and now my anxiety has completely left me, as if it were just nothing.

I walked into the living room and brought the tea. I sat down in my same spot, and sipped some of the tea.

"So what are your thoughts of adopting your nephew?" I thought for a moment, "I've been thinking about it a lot myself."

She nodded at that. She looked at me, "Pardon me for asking, but why did you agree? You had every right to say no."

"Of course I know that."

She sighed, "Was it guilt?" she asked again.

"No, it would never be that. I suppose the similarity."

"To your brother?"

I shook my head, "With me and Kaito-kun, I know what he's going through. Just the fact that we're the same scares me."

I smiled, "I just have this feeling, no, this mission that I need to protect him! At all costs!"

Oda-san smirked, but to me I think it was a smile. "I see." she stood up, "Well I asked my questions. Thank you Inoue-san, you have my number in case of anything." I followed her towards the door,

She turned towards me. "Even if it's just to talk." I smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

After Oda-san left, I wasn't very sure myself what to do. I never really interacted with younger children. Even when I was a child myself I wasn't very well with talking to others...besides Tatsuki-chan.

I smiled and sat down at the couch to think. I glanced at the clock; it was going on to almost five. _I'll cook for Kaito-kun!_

I hummed to myself as I pulled out the ingredients from the fridge.

Unknown to me I didn't hear someone was there. "Done!"

I turned around, my eyes met violet. "Kaito-kun!" I said surprised.

I smiled "Good, you're awake!"

_He is indeed very tall._

He nodded. "Have a seat! I'll get your food!" I said happily,

I grabbed his bowl and placed it in front of the boy.

I sat down with my own; He was staring at his food and took a bite. I secretly took small glances at him while he ate, he blushed and ate more. I smiled, _he likes it!_ I couldn't help but giggle.

He looked up confused. "Do you like it?" I asked.

He was silent, "What's in it?"

"Bread, green onions, banana, butter, and sweet bean jelly!" I said enthusiastically, he scrunched up his nose.

I frowned a little. "But do you like it?" he stared at the bowel and pushed it away. "No..." He said quietly and got up. "But you should eat, you haven't eaten since you got here." he didn't respond.

"Kaito-kun-"

"I'm not hungry." he said quietly and walked to my bedroom and closed the door. I stared at my own bowel, _I guess he doesn't like it...maybe I was pushing him too much asking him something so insignificant, now he won't eat._

I sighed, and cleaned up my own bowel. "I guess I'll take a bath and call it a night." But then I remembered. Kaito-kun was going to be sleeping in my room; I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. _I'll just sleep on the couch for now..._

* * *

"Kaito-kun, you should take a bath." I said as I opened the door, to my surprise he was fast asleep. I smiled, he was shaking.

_He must be cold. _I pulled the covers over the boy, he was whimpering quietly. "Mom..." I froze. Then I remembered the whole reason why he was here.

_I wonder what CPS told him when he's mother...passed on._

I sighed as I walked out the room, I slowly went to my brothers shine which I placed by the kitchen.

_Sora-nii I know it's been awhile since I said hello. But please guild me, I hope one day Kaito-kun will open up more. I want to raise him right, to be a good man just like you..._

I got up from my kneeling position; I pulled the yellow packet of papers from the counter. Today was Friday so I had the whole weekend to tell Kaito-kun the news.

He's only four but I need him to start Kindergarten sooner, I can't afford Daycare while I'm at school and the elementary school that Kurosaki-kun's little sisters go to is really close.

_How do I tell him?_

I walked to the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and found a mess of black hair on the floor. "Kaito-kun...?" I whispered and yawned "What are you looking at?"

"What time is it?" I muttered. "It's 9 am." He replied, I looked at what he was staring at. "Ne ne Kaito-kun I should introduce you to him." He turned around, and looked at me confused. "Isn't he dead? That's why he has a shrine right?"

_What a smart boy._ I smiled, "But that doesn't matter Kaito-kun! I know he'll be listening!" I sat up and

Sat down beside him. "Do you know who he is?" he was still staring at the picture. "No." was his simply reply.

_So his mother never showed a picture of Sora-nii...I'm sure she had at least one..._

"Do you know who I am?" I asked. He looked at me and was silent for a minute. "No." He repeated, I smiled. "My name is Orihime Inoue, from now on I'll be your big sister!" he didn't reply,

"I'll introduce you to my big brother! His name is Sora Inoue." I watched him carefully at his reaction, but...there wasn't any.

"Ne...Do you know who your father is Kaito-kun?" he stared at the floor, "I never asked." I felt bad for asking a sensitive question like that.

"Your last name, you received it from that man." I pointed at Sora-nii's picture. "He's an incredibly nice person, he puts everyone before himself, and of course he's a bit reckless but a very hardworking man." I turned to look at him.

"I don't care who he is, it's not like he's alive." He got up and walked towards the bedroom and closed the door.

I sat there on the floor my back leaning against the couch. _What in the world am I going to do?_

* * *

The weekend rolled around and Kaito-kun wasn't opening up one bit. I knocked on the bedroom door, "Kaito-kun"; he was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, "What have you been doing?" he looked at me, "sitting." I looked towards the floor "Oh, well I made some food and I have it on the table in the kitchen." He didn't respond. I sighed, but tried once again.

"Kaito-kun, how do you feel about going to school?" I gave a small glance awaiting his response.

"I dunno, I've never been to school." I nodded. "Well, tomorrow why don't you try it? You'll be starting two months late but you'll fit right in! I'll bet you'll be taller than the other boys!" I said encouraging.

"I guess..." he trailed off, "Well eat, get some rest, and I'll be here again to wake you up first thing in the morning!" he nodded, I walked out the room.

I felt bad, he wasn't even supposed to be in school yet but I'm making him start early just to save _money._ I could just get a part-time job...

But then I wouldn't be able to watch him properly. CPS would most defiantly take him away from me if they found out I was leaving Kaito-kun on his own.

I defiantly won't let that happen! I'm not going to let him go to a foster home! I stood before my brother's shrine. "Guide me" I pleaded.

I walked to the couch and laid down and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I woke up sheepishly and found violet eye's gazing right back.

"Ack!" I fell off the couch and rubbed my bum, I looked up at Kaito-kun who was dressed already. "Ne Kaito-kun what time is it?" I asked,

"7:36" My eye's widened, "Oh no! We're going to be late!" I stood up and ran to my bedroom sliding off my T-shirt and shorts and quickly put on my uniform. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair at the same time.

During this whole process Kaito-kun looked at me curiously, "Kaito-kun I have a job for you" I said while juggling two tasks at once.

He was silent, "Go to the fridge and grab yours and my lunch. Put mine in my bag please, its on the couch!" my words were rushed but he walked off.

I ran out the bathroom saw him standing by the door assuming I was done. I quickly put my shoes on as I ran to the door and locked it again once I made it outside.

"I don't want you to be late on your first day! So let's run okay?" He nodded I smiled as he dashed off I ran quickly behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Inoue"

"..."

"Inoue?"

"..."

"Hey Inoue-san isn't here either?" One classmate whispered.

"Do you think she ditched with Ishida-san and Sado-san? I mean they all know each other" another whispered,

"No way dude! I heard Ishida ended up in the hospital in some street fight." The other guys were getting in on this.

"Damn. So Inoue is into that crowd? I wouldn't mind seeing a babe like that beat me up-"

The group of boys stopped their gossip when they felt a menacing aura from their tangerine haired classmate.

"Damn it." He cursed, his eye's shifting towards the clock every few minutes or so.

Where in the world is Inoue?

* * *

I've never felt so awkward in my life. I decided to miss out on school today to make sure Kaito-kun would be okay. But it so happens that it _parents day_.

_We walked into the front office of the school building; I glanced at the clock that was at the front desk. I gave a sigh of relief Kaito-kun wasn't late._

"_Oh hi! Have you come to participate in the Parent's Day activity that's held with the kindergarteners?" The front office lady asked. "Eh? Oh...Yes I am!" I didn't know what I was saying but I was going to stay._

"_But I also need a schedule for-_

"_Oh is this Inoue-kun? Why you sure are tall!" she said as she put a hand on her cheek, "Here, this is the map of the school and the room number to his class!"_

That's what happened. I sighed, but I looked at Kaito-kun he was coloring at the table while the other children played with toys. Kaito-kun always seemed to enjoy solitude compared to the rowdy children.

"Oh my. Don't tell me that she's one of the kid's parent's." My ear's perked at this,

"Another teenage parent, what a surprise. She even came with her uniform on!" the other women laughed,

"That must be her son, the one alone." anger began to bubble inside of me.

"He can't even interact with the other children, I don't want my child to be friend's with this antisocial influence."

I stood up from my seat; the other parents looked at me.

"Don't you _dare_ to talk about him in that way." I said deadly, as I walked towards the miniature table Kaito-kun sat at.

I pulled a chair, I couldn't give a _damn_ if they talked about me in that way, but just bringing in someone who was a child or at all really made me want to go crazy.

I looked at the picture he was drawing. It was amazing...

"Inoue-san?" I looked up, it was a women she looked older, probably in her fifty's. She smiled, "I'm Inoue-san's teacher but I'm terribly sorry for the other parent's-" She stopped her sentence as she noticed that Kaito-kun was listening too. "Well, let's speak outside?" I nodded.

"I'm glad you attended this Inoue-san. But I'm very sorry about the rudeness of the other parents, goodness the people nowadays." She smiled, "I've been informed from the principal as to why Inoue-san is starting school early." I nodded,

"I don't mean to pry into your personal business, but a high school student taking on the responsibility of taking care of a child that young when you're a child yourself. I really respect that and I also worry." I stayed silent as I let her continue. "As you can see, things will be complicated through the road and not everyone will understand. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into as to taking part into adulthood as well as parenthood."

I smiled, "Thank you, but I knew perfectly well as to what this responsibility carries. I will do everything and anything to keep Kaito-kun safe. I have no doubts."

She smiled, "Well that's very good Inoue-san."

* * *

Everything happened quite quickly. A week has rolled around and things between Kaito-kun and I were still...empty. Though I know what his personality is like now, he's quiet and speaks when necessary. He doesn't trust people, and is too mature for his age.

I always keep forgetting he's still four.

When I was going over my biology book I would turn ever so often to look at Kaito-kun. He held a book, it wasn't required for him to start to read, to be honest his homework was to listen to me read to him.

He'd get frustrated but didn't stop trying. "Kaito-kun, why not I help you-"

"No." He said bluntly.

"But Kaito-"

_Ding, ding._

_Who could it be?_

Kaito-kun got up and walked to the room with his book, he wasn't too social with others as well. This always makes me worry how he does in school.

I opened the door,

"Kurosaki-kun!" I said surprised, it was the evening and starting to get dark. He gave a half smile, "Hey Inoue, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I blushed, "Oh, um." I laughed. "You know I'm a strong girl Kurosaki-kun! I'm doing perfectly well!" I said enthusiastically.

"Can I come in?" he asked, I opened the door wider. "Oh sorry! Where are my manners?" I said as I blushed once again.

"Want some soda or tea?" I offered, he nodded. I walked towards the fridge a little flustered; I grabbed a can of Coca-Cola, as one for my own.

I walked back to the living room and handed him one.

I sat down across from him, "So, is something bothering you Kurosaki-kun?" I asked as I opened my can.

He followed suit, "No. I suppose I was a little worried about you." he said lightly. I blushed and looked down trying to hide my redness. "W-what makes you say that?" I gave a small glance,

"Oh, but, I'm not trying to mean that in a bad way well I dunno." I said rushed, his gaze turn serious as he looked me straight in the eye,

"Inoue...you're not in trouble right? I mean with the people that put Ishida in the..." he trailed off; I stayed silent to let him continue.

"Monday you didn't come at all, for the past week you come late to class everyday and rush out of school once the bell rings."

I was shocked; Kurosaki-kun was worrying about me. _You know it's because things have been sort of off lately... _

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened them and smiled, "No, there is nothing to worry about Kurosaki-kun. Things have been like that because...I suppose you can say I have responsibility's I have to take care of now."

"What do you mean by 'responsibilities?'" he asked,

"Okaa-chan, will you read me this book?" we both turned towards the raven haired boy,

I blushed madly; I glanced at Kurosaki-kun. He just stared at Kaito-kun with pure shock and confusion written in big fat letters.

"Kaito-kun-" I struggled to say,

"Yay read me what this says." and he walked over and sat on my lap.

Ichigo finally turned towards me, "I-Inoue, you have a...son?" he choked out,

"I-"

"Okaa-chan who is this man?" I turned to look at him, he held a devious grin spread across his face that only I could see.

I sweated a little and turned towards the bewildered tangerine boy, "Kurosaki-kun, umm, well, meet my nephew!" I said as I smiled weakly.

"Why did he say 'Okaa-chan'?" he asked still confused. I laughed lightly, "Well he's only four!" I said, Kaito-kun frowned at that, leaving another shocked Kurosaki-kun.

"He's four?" I nodded. "Yes a tall one, huh?" I looked down again, he held an annoyed look. "Is he your boyfriend?" Kaito-kun pointed.

I blushed as I put Kaito-kun's hand down, "No of course not!" I said while struggling a glance between the two boys.

"Ne Kaito-kun why don't we take a bath together and go to sleep?" I offered, "Who would- oh okay Okaa-chan!"

He looked at Kurosaki-kun, from the corner of my eye I thought Kaito-kun was glaring at him. "Well why don't you get the water going then?" I tried again and smiled; he hopped off my lap and walked away.

I glanced at Kurosaki-kun, he held an annoyed scowl. "Ugh, how could you deal with that brat?"

"Kaito-kun isn't a brat. This is just how he is" I defended. He looked at me and shook his head, "Inoue

You are amazing."

My eye's widened, "Ehhh? What makes you say-"

Kurosaki-kun stood up cutting me off, "Well I'm sorry for all the questions Inoue, but I'm going to start heading home."

I nodded as I stood up as well, "Come anytime."

* * *

I walked to the bathroom, I sighed. "Kaitooo-kunnn, that wasn't very nice you know, Kurosaki-kun really believed-"

"So he is your boyfriend?" I blushed as I looked away, "No! Didn't I tell you?" I looked back. Kaito-kun was already in the bath, he shrugged. "Well it's not like I care anyway." I began undressing, Kaito-kun looked away. _Aww he's blushing! But didn't he take baths with his mother?_

I slipped into the water, "Well, Kurosaki-kun doesn't think of me that way anyways." He continued not to look at me.

"But you want him to?" I blushed, "Well..." I trailed, I laughed. "I'm not really sure anymore myself." I stated, he was quite.

"What a weird women." he muttered, I couldn't help but have flashbacks about Ulquiorra. He would always say something along those lines. Despite the situation I was in...I _miss_ Ulquiorra.

Tears were building up, I laughed it off. "Kaito-kun! You were teasing me earlier weren't you?" He didn't reply only with a mutter that said "I was bored."

_Maybe things will begin to get better between both of us_. Happiness began to flutter in my heart, I smiled.

_I just know it will!_

_

* * *

_

**So everyone thats it! I haven't decided to make this longer yet but I'll stop here. R&R! Depending on you(the readers) I will continue if you enjoy this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

_ONE YEAR LATER_

_

* * *

__Many things has happened this past year. Kaito-kun turned five shortly after he moved in with me. It hasn't been easy this past year, I get calls from his new first grade teacher every so often...Kaito-kun passes his classes well for his age and already knows Hirigana* and a bit of kanji, which he's supposed to begin learning this year. He isn't very social with the other children, so his teacher gave me advice to take him out as much as possible. I'll have to think of some plan soon..._

* * *

"Kaito-kun would you like butter with that?" he looked up from his plate and didn't reply. I smiled, "Ne ne Kaito-kun! Let's go play today!" he finished up his meal I prepared of Peanut butter and bean paste.

"Okay." I got up and pulled him to the door, "Were going right now?" I laughed, "Oh course silly, if we don't go now the line will be really, really, lonngggg." I exclaimed.

I hesitantly grabbed his hand, he looked up questionably. "Its probably going to be crowded, I don't want to lose you!"

He looked away quickly, without me noticing his whole face turn a bright red.

_

* * *

_Luckily the line was short and it wasn't overly crowded. I smiled the whole time taking secret glances at Kaito-kun. "Ne Kaito-kun lets ride that once we get in!" I said happily.

He stood on his tippy toes to try to see what I was pointing at. I grabbed Kaito-kun and picked him up to show him, he blushed as he pushed me away a little.

Kaito-kun hates closeness to, well, anybody. It's been this long and it still seems he has trouble getting used to me...let alone trusting me.

HHHHH

It's been a whole hour. I got Kaito-kun to talk a little but none of the rides really excited him.

"Inoue?"

I turned around to find my tangerine friend. "Kurosaki-kun!" I looked to see him with his little sisters, I smiled. "Your here with your family?" I asked. He nodded, he had an exhausted expression on his face.

Kaito-kun's hand tighten. I looked down; his eyes were emotionless as he stared straight.

"Ichi-nii! I wanna get on that!" said Yuzu, "Yuzu hold up, we've been to like eight rides nonstop." Ichigo's eye's trailed to my hand, and looked at Kaito-kun.

"Why not you and Karin go on that ride with Inoue-kun?" Ichigo offered, the brunette looked at him and blushed. "Kawaii.."

Yuzu smiled and grabbed his other hand and walked with Karin to the ride. His hand slipped away from mine. I don't know why, but, I felt sort of empty when he let go.

"Inoue, how do you handle this on a daily basis?" Ichigo asked as we both sat down at the bench facing the Funhouse.

I looked up at the bright colors of the funhouse, "No, Kaito-kun isn't like that. He doesn't know how to social well with others, the thing is I just don't know why." I confessed.

"Well..."

I looked at Ichigo, "You know, it's probably his personality. He's young but, maybe something happened that made him not want to trust anyone. Kids are difficult so don't pay too much attention to that, he'll grow to love you as much as you love him."

I blushed and smiled, "Kurosaki-kun, I never knew you were so good at giving advice about children."

"H-Hey whats that supposed to mean-"

"Ichi-nii! Look!" Yuzu and Karin yelled from the balcony from the funhouse. Kaito-kun didn't look my way; instead he was gazing at the huge colorful ferris wheel.

I smiled, _'we'll get on that next!'_

* * *

"Well Kurosaki-kun, I'm going to get on the Ferris wheel with Kaito-kun!" I said as I grabbed Kaito-kun's hand and dashed towards the ride.

It wasn't as crowded as I expected. We got on the cart and waited for it to start.

Kaito-kun sat across from me staring out the window. He flinched as it started to higher and higher.

"Kaito-kun have you ever been on a Ferris wheel?" He looked at me with his huge violet eyes and shook his head. I smiled and sighed, "You'll get on here a lot when you're older, with a girl you love and she'll be so beautiful; I don't wanna think about that day! I'll be sooo jealous of losing my Kaito-kun!" I ranted,

Kaito-kun blushed, "T-thats probably not going to happen..." I smiled, "Sure it will!" I encouraged.

"Kaito-kun, I-I want us to be closer. I hope this will be a new beginning of our journey of growing up together!" I exclaimed, he looked back out the window.

"Why are you doing all this?" The Ferris wheel stopped; we were at the very top.

I sighed, "I was hoping to explain more when you're older, you probably won't understand much now but, my parent's didn't want me. I was born a _mistake_."

Kaito-kun watched the people that were below. "I wasn't really told much about your situation, but, I couldn't turn you away."

He looked back at me, "We're too much _alike_." I finished, I laughed slightly. "You might not believe me though."

"I wish we weren't alike." He replied. I looked down, "I think things like this bring people together. In a way this is a blessing." I looked up and smiled as light tears fell.

"I'm glad I met you Kaito Inoue" a small hand whipped my tears for me; I looked up to those big violet eye's. A small smile tugged on his lips, I cried harder as I pulled Kaito-kun in a huge hug.

"I wish you were my mother..." He muttered.

* * *

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

"You're growing up so fast!" I said while crying, "I can't believe you're a first year in junior high!"

"Stop crying Orihime, he's still only ten!" Tatsuki replied as she put a hand on my shoulder.

Kaito sighed, "How are you going to get married if you keep crying about such trivial things?" he looked at Tatsuki and pointed,

"Even that tomboy managed to get married and pregnant." I blushed as I looked at Tatsuki.

"Shut up you little brat!" Tatsuki pulled Kaito in a headlock, "Tatsuki-chan! Don't! your eight months pregnant!" I said as I pulled Kaito away.

"You're violent as ever Tatsuki, pregnant or not you became weak." Kaito taunted.

I pulled Kaito-kun away, "Kai-chan don't be a sadist, she's pregnant." I whispered in his ear.

"Brat just you wait; when I pop this baby out your so _dead._"

He smirked, "Can't wait tomboy."

* * *

"Orihime, wake **up.**" I looked up, sheepishly. Kaito shoved my clock to my face and shrugged, "Don't blame me when you're late for your College classes."

My eye's widened as I pulled my clothes off and ran to my closet. "Why does this _always_ happen!" Kaito just stood their with his hands covering his face, "Well maybe you should invest in a clock not from the 500 yen store."

I sighed, "Kaito we can't be wasting money! If I didn't get that scholarship to college I wouldn't have even gone! I have to do everything I can to save money!" He sighed, "What are you even saving money on?"

As he secretly peeked.

I poked my head out of the closet as I pulled my uniform skirt on, "It's a secret." I whispered as I winked.

He rolled his eyes and lightly blushed. "You get grant money from the school on your grades; don't worry so much and just pass all your classes." I stepped out the closet with my uniform; I ran to Kaito and gave him a hug.

"You make everything sound so easy." I looked at the clock again; I ran to the bathroom and quickly did my hair and bushed my teeth.

"Kaito! Just go! I don't want to make you late again to school!"

"I'm already late." he muttered as he walked towards the door.

* * *

Kai-chan POV

I sighed for the 10th time since leaving the house. I always walked with Orihime to her bus stop.

Her school is actually Tokyo U, pretty amazing for a girl that's normally really klutzy and such an airhead. The only one other person that goes to that school is that tangerine haired jackass.

I glared at the floor as I continued on my normal path. The streets were packed with morning rush.

"Another normal day I suppose." I said lazily as something caught my eye, A black cat was walking besides me. He had big green eyes and a pink nose, I stopped walking. The cat turned back to look at me as he walked into the street...

* * *

I sat in the cooking class ready to prepare another dish. Many people at my cooking class disliked my cooking besides my Cooking teacher. She really encouraged me and reminded me of Matsumoto-san.

I sighed as I stared at the dark grey clouds outside. I wish sometimes that I didn't come here, other people here had huge dreams to accomplish. Like being a Lawyer, Scientist, Movie Producer...Mine is so simple. I just want to be a cook and own my own Bakery.

Going to such a school anybody would die to go, I feel like I shouldn't be here.

My cooking teacher came walking towards me worriedly, "Hime-chan you have a visitor, bring your stuff as well."

As soon as I got outside, I was pulled by the wrist. "Ichigo! Whats wrong?" I cried as a small pain was going through my wrist.

"Please...don't ask, just come with me. I'll tell you on the subway." We walked outside the Campus. My heart pounded as I froze.

I stopped moving as I paled. Ichigo looked back at me with pained eyes, tears welled up.

"What happened to Kaito!" he looked at the ground and wouldn't face me. I grabbed Ichigo by the shirt, "Tell me!" I yelled.

He looked me straight in the eyes, "Orihime there was an accident." I let go,

As I just stared at the sky. Tears ran down, I screamed.

Ichigo grabbed my hand, "Orihime, _please_ he needs you right now. We have to go **now**." He pulled me along deeper into the city where the Subway was.

I was completely numb.

This incident is just another replay for me. I'm slowly losing my mentality as we grow closer towards Ichigo's family Clinic.

I walked through the same hallway, towards the same room. This was a nightmare that should have never been relived.

I walked inside my heart stopping. Ichigo tighten his grip on my hand never letting go, I stood barely a couple steps from Kaito's side.

I felt as if I was looking at the past. "Sora..." I walked towards the bed where he was strapped to several tubes and monitors.

I sunk to my knees, "Sora please doesn't die!" I yelled. Ichigo slapped me.

"Orihime, that isn't Sora. It's Kaito." I shook my head, "No, that is Sora-" I looked back to see a young boy, bruised, wrapped in bandages and strapped to an IV.

I raised my hand carefully, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to know myself that he was going to be OK, but I was afraid I'd break him. I pulled my hand away as I turned and walked out the room.

Ichigo's father was outside waiting for me, I looked up as he nodded and led me to the same old office as before...

"Inoue-san, Kaito-kun will pull through his life isn't in any danger." I let out a huge breath of air as I was finally able to breathe.

He looked at me serious then, I caught his eyes. "But there's more isn't there Kurosaki-san." He nodded, "This would have been more serious if the car was going faster and Kaito-kun was smaller."

I nodded for him to go on, "He's going through a small a coma which isn't what I'm worried about." I closed my eyes for the worst. "What's _wrong_ with him?"

"He won't remember you."

* * *

So, I'm sorry this was left off short. I wanted to have some sort of cliffhanger and decided to stop at a random spot. I thought this part was dramatic enough. So what will happen to our beloved Kaito-kun!

Will he completely forget Orihime and everybody he once knew?

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy ! :)

**

* * *

**

I sat in front of my brother's shrine. My eye's empty, my heart slowly beating, I'm losing my mind waiting to see Kaito again.

Kurosaki-san said to wait to visit until tomorrow; it's been nearly twenty-four hours since I heard about the incident. I haven't eaten, nor have I slept.

Everything really does seem to be happening again, that horrible feeling creeping back; _Loneliness_.

I'd rather have nothing than to know what it's like to have happiness and taken away after such a short while.

I'd rather be alone than know what this feeling is like.

'I want to see him. I'm dying without him.' I closed my eyes tightly as I got up and ran to the door, I held my hand on the door knob until

_DING DING_

I froze, and of course opened the door.

"Oda-san!" I said surprised. "Inoue-san were you going somewhere?" She asked as I opened my door wider for her to step inside.

I looked down, "Yes I was." She turned towards me, "Please forgive me, but can that wait?" she asked I nodded as I closed the door and walked to the living room.

"So you have heard." I said lightly as I sat down across. She nodded, "My job is to always keep track of Inoue-kun until he has reached eighteen." She stated in her business like manner.

"Inoue-san you have raised him very well" I nodded, she smiled, "You've grown yourself Inoue-san, your a fine women."

"I'm sorry for being impatient Oda-san but beside the accident is there something you need to tell me?"

She looked me straight in the eyes, "You're being taken to court." my eye's widened, "What?" I chocked out. She pulled out a picture just like before and slid it across the table.

"His name is Okita Minoru"

This man... he looked just like my brother. Black ink hair, fine skin, dark eye's, "W-what is this?" I tried to say as steadily as possible.

"He is the man taking you to court; there is a possibility that he is Inoue-kun's father, and part of the reason why Hana-san committed suicide."

"You're telling me after six _years_ after I raised him, he's going to come and take him away from me!" I yelled, "Where was he when he was all alone?" I continued. Oda-san put her hands on my shoulder.

"Inoue-san please, we still need to take DNA testing." I shook my head, "Inoue-san for now please don't visit Inoue-kun."

"What does that have to do with anything weather I visit him or not?" I demanded. She sighed, "If worst case scenario that Inoue-kun is Okita's son, you won't see him as a nephew no longer. He'll be a stranger to you; it will be the same with him also."

"There is no blood connection." I said monotone, I glared at the floor and smirked as I looked up. "Is that it?"

She remained silent. I shook my head, "This is ridiculous." I muttered and grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

* * *

I stood at the door while Kaito slept. I kept my hand on the doorknob and my head against the cold wooden door. I was ashamed, I couldn't open it.

I was scared to see him in the state he was in. It terrified me to think about it knowing he was lying there like that.

I opened the door; he was just lying there breathing lightly. I walked towards his bed and pulled a chair and sat by his bedside.

I grabbed his small hand, "Kaito..." I said lightly. I put my head against his hand, "Why does god play these awful games with me?"

As tears streamed; I began to stroke his soft ink black hair. My eye's widened as I got a short flashback to that man's face.

'_He has that man's hair...'_

"No..." I whispered.

I stayed silent as I played with his small fingers for awhile.

"Kaito we...might not ever see each other again." My heart was hurting and my stomach turned just by _saying_ that.

Tears began to drop lightly onto his small hand, "I don't want to loose you."

I stayed for awhile and talked to him, confessing everything; even though he wasn't awake to understand me.

"Kaito I will never give up on you. Grow up to be a strong man; live well, be honest, and never forget who you are."

I planted a light kiss on his forehead, "Please don't forget me." I whispered.

* * *

I walked outside and saw a black car. I froze; I didn't show any emotion as I stared straight ahead as I walked the other direction.

"Wait!" A voice called, I didn't turn but I continued to walk. _'Please don't chase after me...'_

A hand grabbed my shoulder; I brushed it off as I looked up and stared at him straight in the face. "Are you Orihime Inoue?" I looked down, "Why?" I didn't want to look weak in front of this man.

"Who are you?" I asked monotone. He took at pause, "I'm Okita Minoru" I stared at him in silence; he looked very much like my brother. He was the same age Sora would have been.

"I have nothing to speak to you about Okita-san." He grabbed my hand, "We need to talk."

I turned back, and snatched my hand out of his grip.

I walked towards his car allowing his offer.

* * *

He took me to a park where the cherry blossoms were in bloom. He sat at the bench directly under the Sakura tree; I sat down as well.

"I would have never have guessed you were the woman taking care of Kaito." I was silent, "What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

He chuckled, "You don't have much manners do you?" as he looked towards me.

"I have no reason to. Especially to a man taking me to court." I said lightly.

"I'm his father; I think I have the right to." I looked up at the sky and smiled,

"You're nothing but a dead-beat to me."

He looked at the sky also and smirked. "What a clever girl, your words sort of hurt though."

I stood up, "I'm not here to play mind games with you." he grabbed my arm, "Sayuki died because of me." I looked at him, as he stood up as well.

"Sayuki and I were childhood friends; we grew up together, and went to the same school." We began to walk, "Your brother also went to the same high school as us, though Sayuki didn't know him then."

"Sayuki's parents didn't care much about her. She grew up on her own as her parents focused on her little sister. She grew to rebel both at home and in school."

He smirked, "I was a fool then, I took advantage of her loneliness. But I always did love her, of course it was one sided."

"After she turned eighteen she ran away with one of her family's heirlooms, an old comb Geisha used. Her ancestors back in the day were Geisha in Kyoto."

"She lived off the money she pawned off the comb, it was worth a fortune. Though she worked two jobs to stay busy. She of course soon after turning twenty-five met Sora." I stayed silent as he continued his story, while my thoughts tried to process everything.

"Sayuki fell in love with his honesty, and the fact that he didn't have much of a family either won her heart."

I stared at the grey clouds above us. "You were jealous?" I asked, He was silent. "I think the fact was that she loved him a different way than she loved me made me go crazy then."

"She grew with jealousy because she wasn't the only girl in his life. Or at least the only girl he deeply cared about. She strived to be his number one in his life, but knew she couldn't be that _one person_."

I listened as it started to get hard to breathe.

"You were Sora's whole world and his whole being. Sayuki was only part of it, it killed her inside but she knew that it was the truth."

I tried not to think about Sora then, I'd probably start crying.

"It drew her on edge, to the point where she felt unloved by him. I of course took advantage of that as well thinking there was still a chance for me. This time was different..." He trailed off.

"She got pregnant." I finished, he nodded. "She knew it wasn't Sora's. She grew day by day with guilt as it built up. She tried to have an abortion without Sora knowing, I managed to stop her though."

I hated the thought of Kaito not being born.

"The day of the accident was when she was going to confess that she was pregnant with our child. But she never got the chance-"

"**STOP**" I yelled, he looked down at me.

"I-I've heard enough." He sighed, "I just thought you should know the truth...since you were also apart of it as well." He stated.

"I think the point here was that I was a twelve year old little girl! I never even knew my brother had a relationship! Or the fact that he was possibly dating!" I yelled. He put his hands up,

"H-hey, everyone is staring at us" he whispered. I didn't care, I went on.

"If you knew she was pregnant where were you? When Kaito had no one else in the world to care and love him? After _six years_ why do you decide to show up? You dead-beat bastard!" I yelled as tears streamed.

I breathed hard, he just stood there. I shook my head in disgust, "How could you take the only thing I love?" I whispered.

I ran off after that.

* * *

_SIX YEARS LATER_

And he did. He took Kaito away from me, I lost. He won.

He was granted full parental rights and I was stripped from the guardianship I had over Kaito. When the court found out I had no blood connection what so ever towards Kaito; I lost.

Anything I would say wouldn't change their minds.

I even retook him to court to get some sort of rights over Kaito, but I was granted none. Oda-san advised that it wouldn't be good to visit Kaito or try anymore.

That I was just hurting myself.

"_Has he ever asked about me Oda-san?" _She gave me this look; pity. I knew he didn't remember me, I just wanted some sort of hope that he did...or even a lie.

The first couple months were horrible. I locked myself in my room and studied all day trying to get my mind off him.

I broke down and even went to liquor for comfort. I was a mess in distress. I changed drastically

Between the times I was in high school and now.

I was a sweet loving girl who never raised her voice nor spoke her mind. Though she was secretly broken inside only smiling on the outside.

Then she became a guardian, a responsibility that changed her. She wasn't soft spoken, she wasn't afraid to fight for what she loved. She finally was able to find herself again and her smile.

Her happiness was taken once again and she was back where she started. Trying to hide behind her fake smile.

I shook my head, as I stared out the window.

My dream came true. My bakery I started while college became one of the most popular bakery's in Japan. I owned 30 and I was starting to finally go international.

I was thinking of opening one is Italy and to study business there and their culture. There was nothing holding me back here; I'm a successful business owner with nothing to share it with.

Tatsuki-chan has bothered me over the years of dating and settling down. She's introduced me to countless of men. I of course wasn't interested.

She even suggested Ichigo.

"_Well you know...maybe Ichigo?" I chocked on my tea as my eye's widened. "W-what?" I choked out._

"_Oh come on Orihime! You're twenty-eight! You haven't dated or seen any men you were interested in the past ten years!" I looked down and sighed, "Why do you suggest Ichigo?"_

_She smiled, "You've known him since High school, your both single, he's a doctor and you're business women! A perfect match!" I sighed._

"_Tatsuki-chan you know I gave up on him _years_ ago. I don't even know how to love a man." She sighed._

"_Well, hopefully we can change that." _

_

* * *

_

Kaito POV

"Kaito?" I looked towards my friend Nobu. He looked at me exhausted "You didn't hear a word I said didn't you?"

I smirked as I looked the other way as he sighed, "Anyways, I need you to do me a favor. Can you fill in for our lead singer? He moved to Nagoya last week."

My eye's widened as I chocked on air. "What!" I exclaimed. He smirked this time, "I know your dad has made you learn piano and that you took up the guitar, you own me."

I glared at him, "Don't even pull that. What in the hell makes you even _think_ I can sing?"

He crossed his arms as he smiled "As a musician I can tell talent when I see it, you haven't even tried have you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I question that."

"What?" He said deadly, "Just come and don't complain, you filled in for Takase-kun before." I sighed, as I dragged my feet a bit.

"First of all, that was for guitar, second it was only for two shows."

He glared at me for a minute as I silently ignored. "Well I'll tell you more about it tomorrow, anyways; I need to get a new clock mine always coming off as the wrong time."

I smirked, "That old excuse?"

"I'm serious! My clock keeps going off at the wrong time!" I shook my head, "Really dude maybe you just need to invest in a better clock."

I froze as I stopped walking; he laughed not noticing as he turned back. His face turned worried, "Damn it, it's not another headache is it?"

I kneeled down for a minute, "Ugh..."

_Orange hair and a grey uniform...What is this?_

_"You make everything sound so easy." _

Those words kept echoing in my head.

Nobu hurried to my side, "Oi! Where are your pills at? Don't tell me you haven't been taking them again?" I tried to laugh but it just sounded like I was in more pain, "You know I like to rebel." I said sarcastically.

I stood up as I began walking again, "Dude I'll talk to you later!" I called over my shoulder as I dashed off.

I ran over towards the park near my house and fell over on the green grass under the Sakura tree. I closed my eyes as my head pounded.

_I was looking out a window; it was dark as the bright colors seemed to contrast to the dark sky. I looked back to see that women again. She had Auburn hair and peachy skin, she was beginning to cry. _

_I stood up and walked towards her wiping her tears away as she pulled me into a hug. _

_"I'm glad I met you Kaito Inoue."_

I sat up again as my heart pounded furiously. Cold sweat was dripping as I looked around "What were you dreaming about boy?" I turned towards the voice it was an older lady.

I stood up as I brushed myself quickly, "I'm sorry to disturb you." I said quickly "Sit." She simply said as she stared at the cherry blossoms.

I obeyed the command as I sat down. "Your eye's are unusual but your a clever boy." she stated I stayed quiet.

She stood up as we began walking, "Come."

I wasn't sure why but I continued to follow that old women's commands. We walked for awhile till we were at the other side of the park I never went to.

We came across a house in the woods of the park. "I never knew there was house in the park." I muttered. She laughed "Of course not child, it's a teahouse."

I followed her towards the back by a huge garden and we both sat on the amber wood floor. Another older women came with a pot of tea as she sat it down and poured it for two.

We both sat in silence as we both drank our tea. "I had a dream about a girl..." I trailed off; she was quiet as she listened.

"It was like a memory or deja vu; she seemed too perfect to be real." I said as I looked across the garden.

She had so many wrinkles that you couldn't tell her expressions. "At the center of your being you have your answer."

I looked down, "What if I never find out? What if I never find her?"

She sighed, "Child there is no such thing as 'if' you will always have an answer and if not now time will pass and you will grow wiser."

"Don't be foolish and give up." I stared at her and smiled brightly, she spoke with so much wisdom. I don't want to give up!

"Thank you Oba-chan."

She let out a laugh, "I didn't do a thing child, just an old women giving advice. Now run along its almost sunset your family must be getting worried."

My smiled disappeared, "Yeah I'm sure they will."

* * *

**Alright folks, I'm not sure if you all were expecting this but I maybe my decision for it to be this way. So what will happen next ! ? Is it just me or does everyone for bad for Orihime's horrible love life and the fact that she's broken : /**

**Yes I'm evil I know.**

**R & R !**

**R & R !**

**R & R !**

**R & R !**


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy !

* * *

Kaito POV

The moon began to evade the sky as the sun was saying goodbye. I walked through the semi-cold air pulling my jacket closer. I took the short way home that I never usually take than the dark cold alley streets that was the long way.

I never really liked to be home. I hated being around my sisters and my old man, especially my _mom_.

I never had a close relationship with anyone. Not even my own blood. I guess it's just my personality.

I walked through the crowds of a sea of dark brown hair. Distantly I swore I saw a bright auburn color my eyes widen as If on impulse I dashed through the crowds. It was only a split second but all I saw was peachy skin and auburn hair...

Who is she?

I've been having the same fantasy about the same girl for years...

Is she real?

Do I even know her?

My head was pulsing again. The rough pounding was happening again. I shook off the feeling and walked home.

_I wonder what her name is..._

* * *

I opened the door with my keys and walked inside. The house was dark as usual as I didn't bother to turn on a light. I walked over toward the kitchen to grab water. I heard quiet creeking of a bed and low moan.

I glared at the wall as I walked towards the other side of the house to my room. _That_ is the reason why I hate being home so early. My sister is only a year younger than me and she has no boundaries. She does whatever she wants when she wants and nobody Stops her.

I lay down on my bed without turning any lights on. My blinds were half open leaving some light from the street light.

I closed my eyes, _'I need you to do me a favor. Can you fill in for our lead singer?' _

I smirked, I can't sing.

I lay their for a good twenty minutes. "Might as well test it out..."

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling as words began to flow out.

_Mother, where are you today?_

_You took a piece of me the day you went away. _

_No recollection nor the smell of your perfume; _

_I took a piece of you the day I left the womb._

_The day I left the womb..._

My eye's widened. My hand went to my throat surprised that I actually...sounded good.

I thought about a different song just to make sure.

_Piece it all together now_

_Because I sell myself short every time_

_Oh, how you became my life_

_You took me in before I could back out_

_Well I still have faith_

_It will start again_

_Oh, I still have faith_

I shook my head as I sighed. "Unbelievable..."

* * *

I wake up at five in the morning everyday and get ready early just so I don't have to see anybody. I walked towards the kitchen to get orange juice and toast.

I walked out with the toast in my mouth and walked towards our local church. I'm not too big with religion but its open all hours to anybody.

The church was huge and when the sun was barely waking up the night sky the color glass looked really beautiful. I felt like this was my secret place at times, nobody ever came here besides on Sunday for the masses.

I walked the long aisle toward the front of the church and sat my things down beside the huge grand piano.

I played everyday here before school started. I tend to think a lot when I'm in the church, I always think about her.

I knew she wasn't my mother either. I don't remember much and my old man never really told me about her but I saw a picture before.

Sometimes I feel like this isn't even real life and that I'd wake up where I'm supposed to be, anywhere but _here. _

I looked across the grand hall and noticed that someone was watching. He looked like he was in his late thirties and had messy hair with a lot of facial hair. I instantly stopped and grabbed my things.

"Hey you don't have to stop because of Me." the voice called out. I put on my usual fake smile, "its fine I need to get to class anyways."

He watched as I walked down the long aisle towards the huge wooden doors.

I sighed as I looked at my watch, _'barely six o'clock...I guess I can go bug Nobu...'_

* * *

"Ugh, dude it's barely six! Class doesn't start till 8!" Nobu whined as he pulled the cover over his head. I plopped myself on his chair and pulled his electric guitar on my lap. I began strumming, "Have you thought about it?"

I closed my eye's, "Thought of what?" I asked. He flipped the covers off and glared at me, "Come on don't act dumb."

I sighed, "Why do you see that I'm fit for that role?" I asked. He shook his head, "Kaito your looks alone can make us big. Your 190 cm, you have irregular violet eye's, messy black hair, a good personality and your hot!" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't go for that team Nobu." I dodged a pillow as I smirked, "Well looks aside that has nothing to do with talent."

He half grinned, "This is where my awesome skills come in place, and beside your tall stature your voice is different. I can tell just by the way you talk and how your voice is adjustable."

He crossed his arms and shook his head, "Only so few are born with god given gifts don't put it to waste Kaito."

I continued to play, "what are the hours?" I noticed he turned to look at me almost in astonishment, he grinned "Everyday except weekends. Our hours used to be from four to six but we might have to change that."

I looked up, "Why?" I asked.

"Well we've got to get used to working with your voice now. Your basically our leader in this sort of gig, people have there eye's most on the lead singer. Just don't let it get to your head." I could tell he was excited just by the fact that he couldn't stop grinning.

I got up and walked towards Nobu, I outstretched my hand towards him. I smiled, "Please take care of me."

* * *

"And then he looked at me and said 'please take care of me' my heart began to go doki doki." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms.

"Waaa! Kaito-kun is so cool!" I turned my attention towards the window as I tried to tune out the loud voices.

I turned back and everybody was looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, "What?" they all blushed and giggled; even Nobu.

I grabbed Nobu by the collar and walked away from the group of girls.

"Kaitoo-kuunn," Nobu said girly like. A vein popped, "Don't say my name like that!" I said as I let go and walked away.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he tried to match his pace to my own, "Escaping," I said calmly. "From what?"

I stopped and looked at him with a straight face, "Your stupidity."

* * *

I sat on the roof as usual as I gazed at the sky. It was breezy today; it smelt like it was going to rain soon.

I closed my eyes,

_"I had a dream about a girl..."_

_"What if I never find out? What if I never find her?"_

_"Don't be foolish and give up."_

_She was wearing a grey uniform..._

I sat up; I ran a hand through my hair. I smiled, "I'll find you, just please wait a little longer." I got up and ran to the door.

* * *

"So basically you're looking for the girl you've seen in your dreams for the past six years?" I looked at him, "Yeah basically." He turned to look the other way; I glared at him as I could hear him snickering. "I'm serious."

"Dude everybody has a girl they dream about! About the perfect girl and all. Dude you aren't any different. How do you even know that she's even real?" I looked up at the sky.

"I dunno, I just know. My old man is always hiding something from me, maybe this is also something. Especially by the fact that I don't remember my childhood much after that accident."

"What do you know so far about her?"

"I think she used to come to this school. She had a grey uniform and has orange hair. She had a different look than many girls."

Nobu scratched the back of his head the way he usually did when he was thinking. "Well it doesn't sound like she'll be too hard to find..." He trailed. His eye's lit up as he turned towards me, "Maybe we can ask the office to borrow a year book from a couple years ago!"

I got up as I headed towards the office, Nobu pulled my arm. "Wait wait! Maybe even better! We can find her through our music!" I smiled at Nobu,

"Thanks." He blushed as he looked away, "S-shut up, lets go."

I smiled as I looked at the sky once more.

"Yeah."

* * *

**This chapter I decided to dedicate towards Kaito-kun, I felt that I needed to explain more for his sake for character development matters. I did not write the lyrics Kaito-kun used. The first one was "The day I left the Womb" by Escape the Fate. The second was "A toast to the future kids" by Emarosa. **

**I decided I wanted Kaito-kuns voice to sound like the lead singer jonny craig from Emarosa. Trust me you'll know why I picked him ; D If your curious of kaito-kuns appearance message me and I can send a link of what Imagined what he looked like : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Orihime POV

I sat in my office going through my usual stacks of paperwork. I usually finish a good load everyday and end up finishing quiet quickly. Of course I had a secretary to do some of the work I didn't need to. Like scheduling showcases and such.

I just liked to do things on my own sometimes to keep busy.

"Inoue-sama, I finished my work for the night." I looked up and smiled. "Yes good work today Ryuu-kun."

He half smiled and looked at his watch, "Its getting late...Are you going to be alright getting home?" I winked at him, "You know I'm a strong girl! I brought the car this time so I'll be fine."

He laughed, "Have a goodnight then Inoue-sama." I smiled as he shut my double doors. I sighed as I used my remote to dim the lights and I turned to look out the oversized window behind me.

I gazed at the skyscrapers and the bright lights from below. I lightly put my hand on the window as I looked at the full moon.

'_Hello Sora, How have you been? _

_Things have been OK for me..._

_I finally reached my dream._

_I'm the president of my bakery company._

_I'd never think in a million years a girl like me can make it this far._

_I'd still trade __**everything**__ to be here together in this world with you._

_I'm sorry brother for being selfish._

_But I'm having such a hard time being all alone._

_Maybe I should just find someone and settle down._

_I'm just so scared to. _

_I don't want to loose everything again._

_I already lost you and Kaito...'_

I felt tears coming, "Get a hold of yourself, it's already been six years you dummy..."

My desk began to vibrate; I grabbed my purse and looked at the text. I smiled as I quickly whipped my tears.

_I know you're up!_

_Go get some sleep Orihime..._

Tatsuki-chan text me every night knowing I was up keeping busy.

I looked at the time, "1:30 I guess I should start heading home..." I grabbed my purse and took out my keys as I headed home.

* * *

I walked inside my apartment. It's very different from the apartment I had a couple years back. This one is very upscale, much larger and is at the top of a building.

I sighed as I walked towards the couch and dropped my keys and purse on the coffee table as I grabbed a remote.

I pushed a button so the curtains would show the huge windows and the bright moon. My eyes began to flutter as images of my best memories would appear.

I'm glad I have Tatsuki-chan. I've known her for many years but sometimes I put a little distances between us afraid that she might go away too.

I wouldn't be sane without her. She in a way saved me from myself.

I smiled as I fell asleep with silent tears falling.

* * *

_Knock Knock._

My eye's fluttered open as I instantly closed them again, I fell asleep with the curtains open and the sun was blinding. I grabbed the remote to close them a bit as I got up to answer the door.

"Tatsuki-chan, Takumi-kun!" I smiled as I scratched the back of my head and blushed.

Tatsuki sighed, "You fell asleep on the couch again didn't you?" I nodded as I moved aside while they walked in.

"Well go change. Your makeup smeared and your hair is tangled." Tatsuki pointed out.

"Hai, Hai." I smiled as I went to the bathroom and quickly changed and took off my makeup.

I walked back into the living room, "Hime-chaaann!" Takumi ran towards me. I smiled as he plopped himself onto my lap.

"Hey brat! Your six already! That trick won't work for long!" I giggled as he pouted.

"How have you been lately Orihime? How's the business going?"

"Well it's been fairly easy. Ryuu-kun has been helping with some of the difficult stuff so it's not very stressful."

Tatsuki gave me a look, "Ohhh, I've been hearing of this 'Ryuu-kun' lately." She winked. I waved my hand,

"Oh Tatsuki-chan he's my secretary!" She shook her head. "I don't care! Is he married?" I giggled.

"No." She smiled, "Well maybe I should swing by your office sometime." I shook my head as I laughed. Tatsuki was the only one to still bring a laugh like that out of me.

I smiled as I sighed. "I have been thinking though...maybe I do need to settle down." Her eyes widen, "I've been telling you that for _years._ Now you decide?"

"Well I'm _thinking _about it. I haven't decided yet." Tatsuki shook her head in disappointment, "Your stubborn as always, but I'll keep in mind that your being open minded at least a little bit now. But I have to take Takumi to his soccer practice."

I looked down to notice he was asleep against me. I giggled as Tatsuki hit him on his head, "Get up you little pervert! Its time for your soccer practice!"

I walked them out. I sighed as I smiled to myself.

* * *

I walked around the park and sat down with my ice cream. I spent my day doing nothing really. I casually window shopped and did laundry out of pure boredom.

I sighed, "I need a hobby." I pouted as I ate. The wind picked up as I paper smacked me in the face. I peeled it off as I looked at it.

_LostlettersTo Debut_

_The Clubhouse!_

_1/23_

_6:30-8:00_

_Come Support & Have Fun!_

'_A band eh, that's today too...' _I looked at my cell phone, it was still 5. I glanced down at my clothing, well I'm sure floral and white isn't suited for a concert.

'_I suppose I can head home first, The Clubhouse is within walking distance from home.'_

* * *

I glanced at my cell phone again it was 7 o'clock; I took longer to get ready than expected. I walked towards the Club House.

"Hi, can I buy a ticket?" he looked at me very inappropriately. "Well we sold out 30 minutes ago but you can go in on the house." I shook my head, "Well if they sold out its fine."

"No, no, if your 18 you can just go to the bar side. You don't need a ticket for that." I tried not to laugh, "Thanks." I smiled to myself of the thought that people still thought I was still a teenager.

But he wasn't kidding. It was really packed, aside from the bar side very few people was here. Everyone was at the Mosh pit.

"What would you like Ms.?" The bartender asked. I waved my hand "Surprise me." I wanted to be where it was exciting, but I'd probably be stepped on and shoved.

I watched the band from afar but they looked fairly young, probably High School students. Though I couldn't see that well from that far away the lead singer was tall and appeared to be very handsome.

To my surprise he was amazing for a live audience. So were his band mates, they seemed really in sync.

"Hey bartender can I get a water!" a boy shouted, he looked my way and instantly blushed. He walked towards me. The bartender handed him the water, "Hey why are you over here? You should be over there! It's boring here."

"It's really crowded; I'd be hard for someone like me to get through." He smiled and winked, "I have a really tall friend pretty close to the stage! He'll protect you from the other people." I smiled as I began to deny. He grabbed my hand and we walked through the crowds.

"Oi! Ryota-kuunnn!" I gazed at the really tall boy. He had to be almost 190cm. "Oh, Kaede-kun." The tall boy looked towards me.

"I brought a new friend! Can you protect her?" He nodded as he moved his arm so I could walk towards his right side where I was closed to the wall but closest to the stage.

I gazed up at the band. They all looked very unique. I couldn't help but have my heart skip a beat as I gazed upon the lead singer. He looked strikingly familiar.

"Okay everyone! This will be our last song of the night, I wrote this song it's called 'Pieces' I dedicated it to someone I knew."

He walked over towards the piano as the song slowly began to play.

_I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way_

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

My heart seemed to ache as I could feel his pain through the song. Maybe it was to a lost lover or to a special someone. I couldn't help but smile painfully.

_I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your eye_

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole!

I tried so hard! So hard!  
I tried so hard!

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
So you can make me whole

"Thanks everyone! Come to our next concert!" Everyone cheered and yelled. Many girls screamed calling for more.

For a split second I caught the singers eyes, my eyes widen as I was suddenly pulled away. _'I thought I saw purple eyes...'_

When I walked outside there were many teenagers texting and pouring out the Clubhouse. I shook my head as I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your name?" I looked back, the brunette boy from before was still here with his friend. "I'm Orihime." he smiled, "My name is Kaede, and this is Ryota."

"Nice to meet you." Many people stared at me as they passed by. "I've never seen you at school, are you a College student? You must be! You were at the bar." I scratched the back of my head as I sweat dropped.

"I'm not in College." He's eye's widen, "Ohhh, you don't go to College! Pardon me for asking." I giggled as I couldn't help but smile. He reminded me of myself when I was in High School, I was an airhead myself then.

"So you all go to the same High School?" I asked as I looked at him and his friend. "Yeah, everybody in the crowd all goes to Karakura High school even the lead singer and the guitarist." I nodded, "Well I should be heading off."

I smiled as I quickly walked away.

* * *

"Ohh youth, its so refreshing sometimes." I looked at my clothes as I decided to walk around a bit. I might have stood out too much in that sort of crowd.

I dressed in high heels a black tank and a black leather jacket with dark colored jeans. My mind began to wonder as I thought back. I swore I saw Purple eye's like...

It had to be the fluorescents! I was most likely mistaken. I bumped into someone I looked up my eye's widen I could tell he did the same.

"Ichigo!" I was fairly surprised to see him here of all places. "Whoa Orihime! Didn't think you'd be walking around the streets so late." I scratched the back of my head. "Dido." I replied, I felt someone was glaring at me as I noticed it was his girlfriend.

"Oh I'm sorry! I must be interrupting!" He waved his hand "You weren't interrupting I was just walking her towards her car. It right here anyways." I could tell she got angry hearing this as she glared more intently.

I sweat dropped. "Oh I see..." He waved to the women as he pulled me away from the crowd. I shook my head, "I see you haven't changed..." He turned, "What was that?"

I laughed, "Nothing."

"Hey have you eaten recently?" I shook my head, "I was just thinking about getting something to eat."

"Hey lets walk to this one place where we can talk."

* * *

"Wow! Ichigo you sure do have good connections!" I said as I gazed upon the night sky as we ate on the rooftop.

"Yeah this is my friend's restaurant. He always had an upstairs here for friends and such." I nodded.

I drank the wine as I ate. "How have you been?" He asked, I knew he was worried. The last time I saw him was last year at the hospital due from exhaustion and malnutrition.

"I've been good. The Company has been running smoothly and since I hired a secretary things have gotten easier." He sighed as if in relief.

"How long has it been? 3-4 years?" I looked at him, "What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled, "Since we really talked. We all have our own lives now and we casually see each other for gatherings but don't really talk."

I gave a sad smile as I looked at the moon, "We were too busy following our dreams Ichigo. Life just slowly drifts by without us knowing it sometimes." He shook his head.

"I sort of miss it." He said, "Talking?" I asked. "Just your carefree spirit. It seemed like it sort of died." I had a lump in my throat as I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well how's life been? You seeing anyone recently?" He asked as he quickly changed the subject. I shook my head.

"Really? I thought you were headed towards a date." I giggled, "No, I haven't really been dating lately."

"I'm surprised you're not married with a huge family by now." I tried to hide the pain in my eyes, "Yeah I am too..." I looked up, "Well don't worry I haven't been so lucky either. I date casually but never got serious."

"Why?" he scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

"You're not embarrassed are you?" I asked. "I never got serious after Rukia went away..." My eyes widen, _'So he always did have feelings for her...even now.'_

"Well its not like that anymore, I guess you can say I'm afraid to lose someone like that again." I smiled at his honesty.

"I'm the same too..." He looked at me this time. "I've experienced what its like to loose someone quite a lot."

I sighed, "I suppose it all began when my brother died, and then Ulquiorra, and finally...Kaito." He nodded,

"Wait did you say ULQUIORRA?" I blushed as I looked down. "Well I was stuck in Los Noches for quite a long time; I suppose I grew to like Ulquiorra. Of course I didn't know until he was gone..." Ichigo looked down.

"I'm sorry Orihime." I looked up, "Ichigo it wouldn't have possibly worked." I said as I sighed. "I want to give love a try. Maybe settle down get married and have a huge family with a big house." I smiled contently to that thought.

He laughed, "I can imagine that! You'd be a good mother Orihime." I blushed, "Thanks."

I looked down at my cell phone as I gasped at the time. I stood up "Its midnight, I should be headed home."

He stood up as well. "I'll drive you home. The parking garage is close, let's go."

* * *

"Thank you for driving me home Ichigo." He smiled, "No problem." he whistled as he looked up at my apartments. "I see your living well." I laughed.

I stepped out the car. "Thanks for dinner Ichigo."

"I'm glad we talked Orihime, I think I'll try settling down too. Call me whenever again to talk more." I nodded as I shut the door.

I went up the elevator towards my apartment as I usually did. I sighed my mind began to wonder again.

I began to think about the lead singer about his sad song and his eyes...

"What an interesting boy..."

* * *

**So disclaimer for one moment before I start my rant. **

**(The Song 'Pieces' Kaito-kun sung is not mine. It belongs to the band RED. )**

**Well here is a new Chapter dedicated towards Orihime! I've been on a role lately updating super quick just for you all: )**

**I've been receiving amazing feedback so I feel as though that I own it to you all! So is our little Orihime settling down? What about Kaito- er I mean the lead singer who looks so strikingly familiar! **

**I'm going to get dizzy from all this excitement : DDDD**

**Well...**

**R & R**

**R & R**

**R & R**

**R & R**

**R & R !**


	7. Chapter 7

Kaito POV

"I swear I saw her!" I said as I walked the dark streets, "But if she's older than us why would she be with a crowd of teenagers?" I shook my head, "Does it matter? The song worked only in one try! I found her! Though I only saw her for a quick second..."

I looked down as I regretted not running after her. Nobu put a hand on my shoulder, "Okay then lets think of it this way, we now know she's still in Karakura town."

Everybody from the band split up and went there own ways home. "Anyways when we get home I have a surprise for you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Nobu I swear if it's some erotic video again I will _kill_ you." He shook his head, "You're temperamental as usual."

* * *

"You should get on your knees to thank me in the trouble I had to snag this year book dude." My eyes widen as I snatched the book.

"Whoa! I didn't think you'd be this eager." I opened the year book and scanned the pages. "Well actually you should super thank me cause I have the year books of her whole High School career."

I looked up, "How did you get these?" Nobu scratched his head, "Connections, connections." I flipped another page as my eyes saw orange hair and peachy skin. She was really beautiful.

"Well she was the only one that had orange hair besides some other guy...dude are you sure it's her? She looks really hot... I mean I can't see her body but her face is amazing."

I gazed as I looked through all the year books. Something was different? My head started to pound. "Have you noticed her expression in all these year book pictures?"

Nobu looked at me, "So you noticed too." he knelt down and pointed,

"Well she looks pretty happy in her first year. Her second year she has a spaced out look with a band aide on her cheek. Her third year she looks completely different. Her hair cut is much differently and she looks really happy."

Nobu looked towards me, "When out of these three did you know her?"

"I remember that haircut; I must have known her in her last year of High school." Nobu put a hand to his chin, "Well actually I've done a little research on her, she actually went to Tokyo U! She passed with honors but I heard something happened and she began not going when she went to get a masters degree. This time frame sort of fits though."

"Wait what?" I asked, I grew dizzy. "Well that incident was around six years ago. So was your accident..." I passed out on the floor.

_I could hear Nobu calling my name... _

_What is this...?_

_It's dark? But it feels moist and wet._

_"Kaito we...might not ever see each other again."_

_That voice...Its her!_

_Tears were lightly falling onto my hand._

_"I don't want to loose you."_

_"Kaito I will never give up on you. Grow up to be a strong man; live well, be honest, and never forget who you are."_

_"Please don't forget me."_

I sat up, "Kaito! You bastard! Don't do that sort of shit to me!" Nobu shouted, my eyes were still wide. "Orihime!" Nobu just stared at me.

"What?" I grabbed the year book. "Her name is Orihime Inoue..." I closed my eyes.

"She called me Kaito Inoue before? Did my name change?"

"Now were getting somewhere! Dude I feel like this is some drama! Or even better! Were like those american detective's from CSi."

I ran my hand through my hair, "wait, damn it, where could I call for that sort of information..." I trailed off.

"I remember talking to a lady before while I was in the hospital...She gave me her number." I stood up and ran out, Nobu chased after me.

"Heeeyyy Kaitoo wait up!" Nobu yelled, I looked back "I'll meet you back at your house I need to get something!" I called.

* * *

I made it back at the house. The lights were on so _they_ were home. I sighed and unlocked the door, I closed it quickly and walked through the hall towards the living room. I tired not to make eye contact as I walked by.

"Where have you been Kaito? You haven't been home lately." I didn't look at her, "Why does it matter?" I said politely.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" My father yelled, believe me this was our usual routine. I turned to look at them, "I just needed to pick something up, I didn't mean to disturb."

I walked away. "Your just like that pitiful women, you should learn to be like your sister." I smirked as I opened the door.

My step-mother actually went to the same high school as my parents, apparently she really hates my mother. My father beats me every time I defend my real mother.

I went to my closet in the back. I had old papers from when I was in the hospital, "Found it!" I pulled a paper with a number on it. I stuffed it in my pocket and I walked over to my window.

I slide it open and jumped out.

I knew it was late but I needed some answers.

* * *

I walked to a park and sat on the bench.

I dialed the number.

_ringgg ringgg ringgg_

"_Hello?"_

My heart frozen.

"_Hello?" she said again,_

I coughed, "Um, Hi are you Oda-san?"

"_Yes?"_

"My name is Kaito Minoru, can we talk?" I pulled my jacket closer.

"_Its 10 pm Minoru-kun. Can't we talk tomorrow-?"_

"No!" I cut off.

She sighed, _"What's wrong?"_

"I just need simple answers. I know you know. Who is Orihime Inoue? How do I know her? What happened?" I had so many questions to ask.

"_Minoru-kun. Breathe. Now, ask me one question at a time." _I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Was my name ever Kaito Inoue at one point?"

She was quiet, _"Yes."_

I tried again, "Am I related to Orihime Inoue?" I asked.

"_No."_ She was only giving me simple answers.

"Who is she to me?" I asked. There was a long silence, I waited quietly.

"_I don't think this is something we should be speaking over through phone. We can talk tomorrow-"_

"Please." I cut off, "I need to know, can you imagine living for six years not really knowing who you really are? Knowing that somethings missing but you don't know what?" I closed my eyes as I waited for an answer.

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at the park by Oji-sans Ramen. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance." I said as I hung up. I stood up as I began walking.

* * *

I didn't notice I began to shake. I stood in the cold for an hour. I kept looking at my cell phone, It was going on to 11:30.

I sighed as I pulled my jacket closer. I saw a women dressed in all black walked towards me.

"Oda-san?" I asked.

She nodded as she began walking with me. We walked to a bench, "I was very surprised when you called me." She said honestly.

"I just barely remembered when you gave me your number back in the hospital." She nodded as she looked up at the sky. She looked the same, short dark hair and black rimmed glasses.

"I see your regaining your memory." I turned to look at her, "I have amnesia?" I asked. She nodded,

"Your father told me to never speak to you of the truth" I glared at the sky, "He does know something." I said with anger.

"I made a promise though before him, with Inoue-san to tell you the truth if you gained some memory of her."

I waited for her to start to tell me everything.

* * *

Oda-san left an hour ago, she answered everything I asked. So many emotions were going through me. Hate, sadness, regret, happiness...

Tears streamed as I sat on the bench in the cold. I hated myself for hurting Orihime so much, I regretted not looking for her sooner.

"_Don't hate your father and do something rash. It won't turn back time." I ignored that "Where is she now?" I asked._

_She looked at my sadly, "I don't know." _

I'll find you...I promise Orihime!

* * *

"Kaito! What happened? You just ran off and haven't came back for hours!" Nobu yelled as he looked at me.

I couldn't face him; I just stared at the floor. He didn't say anything as he let me lay on his bed. He just sat down on the chair and started playing the acoustic guitar.

I curled up to hide my face.

"I hurt her Nobu. I hurt her so much..." He just listened quietly as I confessed everything. I felt so powerless.

"I have amnesia thats why I couldn't remember her. My dad took me away from her and she suffered all because I couldn't say anything or do anything about it."

It was quiet for awhile, I calmed down as I sat up to look at Nobu. "I'm going to find her Nobu, but you helped me so much...How can I repay you?" He stopped playing.

"Anything?" he asked. I nodded, he started playing again as he smiled. "Continue singing Kaito. Don't forget that."

"Hey what are you guys doing still up?" the teenage boy walked over to the bed by me and sat down.

"You guys aren't doing anything I should be worried about right?" I glared at him while Nobu swung at him.

"Shut the hell up Kaede!" He dodged as he fell. "Ow my ass. Nobu its too late at night to be messing around you jackass!" He pulled one of the yearbooks from under him and his eyes widen.

"Orihime-chan!" Nobu and I both looked at him. I grabbed him by the collar, "What do you know about her?" I demanded, he put his hands up. "Dude chill the fuck out. I just barely met her!"

I glared as I let go. He fixed his tee shirt and glared back, "I met her at your little concert earlier, all I know is her name."

Nobu scratched the back of his head. "So you did see her Kaito." I groaned, "I don't care now! I just need to find her!"

Kaede looked at me and pointed, "Hey bastard I saw her first!" Nobu put his hand on his shoulder, "Dear little brother, Kaito saw Orihime _years_ before you."

* * *

Orihime POV

Me and Ichigo have been talking frequently seeing each other for lunch and talking about old times. It seemed like we were growing closer in a way.

I haven't told Tatsuki that I was speaking to Ichigo again. I knew she'd take it the wrong way if I did tell her.

My phone was vibrating; I pulled my purse out to see the number. For some reason my heart skip a beat when Ichigo called.

"Hello?"

"_Orihime I'm sorry I have to cancel lunch today."_

"Oh its no problem!" I looked down as I felt disappointed.

"_Well maybe next time. Well I gotta go Bye."_

"Bye..."

I sighed as I hung up. I put a hand under my chin as I lazily dazed off. I stood up and peaked outside my office.

"Yes Inoue-sama?" I flinched as I was spotted. "Bring your paperwork in my office with you Ryuu-kun."

He followed suit as he walked into my office and closed the door. "Did you want to work together Inoue-sama?" He asked, I waved my hand. "There's no need for formalities with me Ryuu-kun."

He nodded "As you wish then Orihime." I smiled.

"Are you having any sort of troubles?" He asked, I looked at him and sighed.

"Well lately I've been seeing an old friend of mine. I'm just not sure how things are going to turn out at the moment." He looked somewhat surprised.

"Pardon me, I've just never heard you ever talk about men troubles." I giggled, "Thats because I never _had_ men troubles Ryuu-kun."

He nodded, "Well in my honest opinion I'd think anybody would fall in love with you. But if things aren't going anywhere maybe you need to make a move and attack." I stared at him for a minute silently.

He blushed and looked away, "What is it?" I smiled, "I just didn't think you would be this good at giving advice."

He ran a hand through his black hair and turned red. I giggled again.

* * *

Me and Ichigo started to have lunch less and less and we started to get distant again. "What if he found another women Ryuu-kun?"

"You don't know until you try. Let's go get some lunch before we start on the topic, I'm here for you."

I nodded, My office phone rang. "Oh one moment Ryuu-kun." He nodded.

"_Inoue-sama do you have a moment?"_

I sat down, "Yes what is it?"

"_There is a boy in the lobby that keeps asking to see you. Would you wish for us to call security?" _

I sighed, "Well send him up."

"_Yes."_

I looked up "I'm sorry Ryuu-kun I can't go to lunch. You can go without me today." He nodded,

"You sure?" he asked I smiled as I waved my hand "I'll be fine."

* * *

I sat down and looked out the window as I waited.

"Inoue-sama, the boy is here." one of my assistants called from the other side of my double doors.

"Yes, let him in." I continued to look out the window as I heard footsteps and the door close again.

"Are you Orihime Inoue?" A voice asked, It sounded familiar.

I turned around in my chair.

My eye's widened as I started at the boy before me. My heart seemed to skip a beat as I stared at the tall boy before me. "You...your that boy from the concert!"

He was shaking, I grew confused.

"Yes...I think you know me. My name is Kaito Minoru." My mouth dropped as I looked up at his eye's to see violet.

I put a hand over my mouth as my eyes began to water.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. "I-I remember Orihime, I remember everything." I closed my eye's trying to hold back my tears.

I stood up, as my heart began to ache. "Y-you shouldn't be here Kaito. Please go home." I said as I pushed him out the office.

I caught a quick glance at him, his face was hurt. I closed my doors quickly.

I slid down as I tried to hold myself together.

My heart got heavier ever step Kaito took as he walked away.

I wanted to chase after him so badly. He finally remembered me and I should be happy but I'm so scared he'll leave me again. That boy has the capability to turn me completely suicidal without him.

* * *

I didn't go to lunch after that, I just drowned my self into paperwork as I tried not to think about it.

I left earlier than usual and went to the supermarket. I bought two huge bottles of expensive liquor and took it home.

I drank. A lot.

I didn't want to remember I saw him today. That I hurt him with my selfishness, I just want to drink till I think its all just one huge dream to get my hopes up.

I just want to forget that face he made. Of such sadness that I betrayed him.

I'm running away, I knew that. But sometimes to survive reality you need to do that.

I started to cry harder. _'God don't play these awful games, I don't want to hurt him.'_

My phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID, I wasn't nearly sober enough to talk to Ichigo.

"H-hello?"

"_Hey Orihime are you free tomorrow? I just wanted-"_

"Y-yeah I'm free." I stuttered as I cut him off.

"_Are you OK?"_

"I'm great! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

* * *

Today was my day off as I walked to the cafe by my apartment. I would of driven but I didn't trust myself. I still didn't feel fully sober from how much I drank last night.

I tried to walk as steadily as possible as I walked inside. I wore a floral white and pink fitting skirt and white tee to finish it off.

I sat down on a random seat. The door opened and I instantly saw tangerine, "Hey Orihime!"

I smiled as I waved, "I saw you walked in, we're outside so lets go."

My smile vanished as he turned and I followed. "We're?" I mumbled. He turned back to look at me, "So, I wanted you to be the first to meet her."

My heart fell to the floor after that. I tried to keep a poker face as I smiled at him, "Oh, who?"

He moved aside and my eye's laid upon a petite small girl with long black hair. "Ru-

"Her name is Ai, Ai meet my old friend from high school Orihime." she smiled I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to shake her hand I just wanted to run away and say why I bother anymore.

I felt like tears were going to come but suddenly I felt someone pull me by the hand. I didn't know what was happening as my tears were clouding my eyes.

I silently cried as the stranger continued to pull me by the hand like a mother would do to their crying child.

"Who are you?" the person was silent as we stopped walked. I looked around and noticed that we were in a park.

"You don't need that bastard." I recognized that voice as I instantly pulled my hand from his grip. "Why were you there?" I demanded.

I couldn't see his face that well from the tears. "Why are you here before me? To hurt me again? Just like everyone else? Your just going to leave me again so why bother?" I yelled.

I was pulled into a hug, I struggled as I tried to break free. But he tighten his grip, my eyes widen as I noticed he was stronger than me.

"_Please_, just listen to what I have to say." I began to cry silently as I listened.

"After the accident I used to have small flashes of you, I didn't know what they were. I thought they were just a fragment of my imagination. But they grew stronger overtime."

I began to shake as I wanted to fall but he was supporting me holding my balance.

"Orihime it took me six years just to know that you were real. It was our bond that was so strong that made me remember, but I also knew that you'd probably hate me."

I grew dizzy, "I don't want to leave you this time, no matter what; thick or thin I'll always come back to you."

"I just don't want you to hate me anymore, I already hate myself. I'm sorry I'm so selfish but out of all the people I rather have the whole world hate me than you."

Was it the liquor?

Or was I dreaming? It seemed surreal.

"Orihime!" his voice yelled.

* * *

**Okay guys, I think this is all I can come up with for now. My brain is completely fried! I'm at a writers block: /**

**I can't really think what to include next or what should happen next? Maybe you all can help me? What would you want to happen? Or what do you think will happen? My ideas are running thin on this one. **

**I will update in a few months (or sooner) when I decide what will happen next. Stay Tuned! **

**REMEMBER YOUR COMMENTS KEEPS ME GOING: ) **


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned as I squinted, I sat up though I knew it wasn't a good idea. This hangover was pretty bad...

"Looks like I went a bit over board this time." I felt a weight around my legs; I panicked as I looked down.

My eyes softened as I gazed at the sleeping Kaito, He was sleeping while sitting beside the bed.

I winced lightly as my head began to pound harder; I put my hand on his shoulder carefully to check if he was really asleep.

His sleeping patterns didn't skip a beat; I sighed out of relief and quickly used my spiritual powers to get rid of the pain.

I knew I had to get out of here quickly before he woke up; pain began to get a hold of my heart.

I had to do this quickly before I became unstable.

I grabbed a pillow and carefully with one arm lift him. I moved my legs and replaced it with the pillow swiftly, I moved lightly off the bed and tip toed my way out.

I grabbed a hold of the door knob and stopped debating weather to look back or not.

My eye's fell to my feet; I was ashamed of myself as I twist the knob and opened the door.

I held myself as I walked into the elevator at my building; I pushed for the doors to close. I kept my eye's down as someone stopped the elevator to walk in.

I didn't even have the strength to look at the stranger, I was honestly half attempted to go straight back down to the little bar at the lobby to get a drink.

But I needed air, I needed to BREATHE.

My breathing began to pick up as I reached my floor; I quickly got off and walked towards the end of the hall.

I reached my door but before I stopped I kept on walking, I began to break into sweat as I walked into the emergency staircase.

I walked up the steel steps to be present to another door. I opened it and it was raining, I walked across to the center and slid down to the ground and looked up.

Thoughts overwhelmed me and so did old painful memories. I couldn't help but break down, I screamed at the night sky and pouring rain.

It was way too high up for anybody to hear me; I began to hit the ground with my fist.

"WHY WAS I BORN TO LIVE THIS SHITTY LIFE?" I screamed some more and cried all in the process.

I sat there curled into a ball in the middle of the rain; it began to die down of course.

I wondered about suicide sometimes, I had a wonderful job, money, but nobody to share it with.

I had nobody to live for.

I grew tired and I cried so much I couldn't even get another tear out. I just had the after effect; numbness.

My eyelids grew heavy; I closed them not caring that I slept out in the open.

I just simply didn't care about anything right now.

I woke up expecting to ache from the cold ground I slept on or possibly in Soul Society and died from the coldness.

But it was neither of the two.

I narrowed my eye's, I was on my bed at the apartment as if nothing happened.

But I never slept on the bed; I was always tired from either work or drunk and fell asleep on the couch. Even the floor if need be.

Weird thing is that, this always happened when I did things like this. Like when I was being stalked and I walked into a random store and passed out.

I woke up in my bed.

I sighed and got up; I looked at the long mirror on my closet door. I looked terrible.

My hair was knotted up and pervious make-up was now smeared. I smelt like outside as well...

I began to strip the bed of the dirty sheets and took a shower.

I walked into the living room and saw the mess I left two nights ago. I tried not to think about it but even though I turned out this way and been living like this for so long, it pains me how things can't be different.

That I can't be happy and move on.

My door was knocking and I nonchalantly opened it, I was so lost in thought I didn't even take a second thought of looking first.

"Orihime!" I looked up surprised, "Hey!" I tried to sound optimistic but she knew.

She knew about everything already all in just one glance.

"Orihime I just wanted to talk..." I nodded, "All right, but let's get out of here. I need air anyways."

She looked at me and shook her head, "You did it again, didn't you?" Before I got a word in she pushed her way through and saw the liquor bottles on the floor.

"Oh god, Orihime..." She whispered, hearing her made me want to cry. Even though this wasn't the first time, it hurt.

She turned and grabbed my shoulders, "We need to get you help Orihime, you can't keep living like this!"

I looked down, "Tatsuki, please." I sat down on the couch and she sat across trying to look at my face instead of the empty liquor bottles.

"This isn't because of Ichigo right!" She cried, "Of course I didn't drink because of him!" I snapped.

I felt ashamed and looked down, she was worried about me, and she was the only person who did.

"Ichigo is an idiot when it comes to women...I beat him up at what he did. I didn't tell him why, for your sake."

I kept quiet, I was thankful for that. At least it wouldn't be awkward between us, though I don't wish to see him for awhile.

"He said some guy swarm in and took you away from the scene when you guys met up at the cafe."

Tears weld up, "Tatsuki that was Kaito." Her eyes widen and her mouth opened.

Tears began to wet my cheeks, "I've hurt him so bad Tatsuki..."

She stood up and hugged me like...like a mother.

She was my best friend but she used her motherly instincts when I was like this. When I was all alone and pathetic.

Sora used to hug me like this...

"You're afraid of losing him aren't you?" The tears disappeared and I looked up,

"He's already sixteen; he'll turn eighteen in two years, go to college and get married someday. There's no room in his life to worry about me! He has his whole life ahead of him. I got to take care of him for all these years and saw him grow tremendously."

She stayed quiet and moved away and sat besides me.

"I may be pathetic and lonely but I wouldn't stoop so low and take over his life so selfishly."

She pushed me so my head was leaning against her shoulder; we stayed in silence for a moment.

"You're just going to walk out of his life?" I closed my eye's, "Yes, If I were to stay around him he'd know that...I'm not the same, If he hasn't already figured that out."

"Isn't that running away?"

"I'd watch from afar." I felt her gaze as she looked at me, "No you wouldn't, that would hurt you more watching him grow up and you not being apart of his life. I'm sure it'd be the same for him."

I looked down and thought for a moment, "He's like the same little boy I knew, if I'm sad, he's sad. If I'm happy he's happy. I can't do that anymore...he's not a child."

Tatsuki stood up and my face planted to the couch cushion.

"Then if he's the same little boy we known and loved he will help you! You will get your strength back if you just let him!"

I stood up as well, "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said! He's not a little boy anymore! He doesn't need the burden!"

Tears formed, Tatsuki grabbed my wrist. "Where are you taking me?" She didn't answer; I yanked my wrist and turned back.

"I can't do this." I whispered, she didn't say anything as she left.

I sank to the ground and just sat there in the middle of my mess.

What the hell was I _doing_?

I just lay on my couch emotionless; I didn't have the strength to do anything.

I was falling apart.

I heard the door open and footsteps come into the living room. I didn't even bother to lock the door when Tatsuki left.

I felt arms go under me and scoop me up. I instantly grew alert after that, "Ichigo?" I said panicked.

Tatsuki was with him, we walked out the apartment. I began to struggle, "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted, Ichigo visibly flinched. He never seen me like this,

Pain crept into his eyes as if he felt responsible. "I didn't know you were hurting this much Orihime..." He kept his voice low so only I would hear.

I stayed silent, "You just seemed so strong I never would have guessed the stress was this bad..."

I pushed away from him lightly, "Stop it..._stop it."_ I whimpered. My voice sounded utterly hopeless, I faced away from him as I started crying.

He hugged my body closer to him, "Everything will be alright."

"I promise."

* * *

_Ichigo POV_

"_Kurosaki-sama, you have a visitor." The nurse opened the door and a pale looking Tatsuki walked in._

_I stood up concerned, "Whats wrong?" I instantly said._

_She looked up; pain was going through her eyes. "Ichigo...O-Orihime she's..._broken_."_

_She seemed to have trouble getting the words out. I walked to her side and pulled the chair for her to sit down, I sat beside her. _

"_It's been awhile now, no, it's been _years_, she can't deal with her loneliness and stress anymore and it's killing her inside. She's turned to drinking as comfort and it's gone too far."_

_My eye's widened, "Wait, your saying she's been drinking for years? Why haven't you told me sooner?" I raised my voice more than I should, she looked down ashamed._

"_I thought that maybe she would find somebody already and we wouldn't need to go through all this."_

_I grew angry, "Tatsuki, she can't just be thrown into just some random relationship. That'd just hurt her more!" I shook my head and sighed, _

"_Why are we waiting until she has already fallen to catch her? What if we're too late?"_

_I stood, "We can't keep waiting until she collapses from malnutrition (Chapter6) or has to come to alcohol for comfort."_

_Tatsuki stood up and wiped her tears quickly, "I promise not to be too late Orihime, we're coming for you."_

* * *

"Inoue-san, you have a visitor." the nurse called behind the door; since Ichigo was a head doctor here he had me get the best room.

I sigh, _'why am I here?'_ I simply didn't even care that he knew, it was bound to happen.

"Inoue-san?" my eye's widened, "Oda-san!" I sat up.

She put her hand up, "No, please, lay down I came to visit not to pester you." I felt uneasy being around this woman, there was always some sort of news she had to tell me.

"I might need to do some explaining," I tried to seem patient but she probably could tell I was tired...of everything.

"Well first I have to apologize to you; I never got to notify you that Kaito has regained his memory."

My mouth was open, "Was it you that told him!" She seemed ashamed and looked down,

"The boy was desperate. To the point that it was pathetic, he needed answers then or I feared he'd do something idiotic."

I would have cried then if I still had enough tears, "If you were just going to tell him, why didn't you just tell him back then!" My voice cracked,

"He was only a _child_ Inoue-san; he's practically a man now and understands that you tried your hardest. I also kept my promise to you but now I need you to return the favor."

I looked down; I had nothing else to lose so whatever she wanted I'd probably give it to her.

She knows well of my status.

"I need you to take custody of Kaito Minoru."

* * *

Finally I got a chapter out! You guys I got so stuck about what to happen next I kept rewriting the chapter so many times in a lot of different plots that it's ridiculous.

I need some feedback! What do you want to see next? Any Ideas?


	9. Chapter 9

_Colors of the Heart_

* * *

My mouth hung open as I tried to process, no, _comprehend_ what she was saying.

"I-I'm not understanding…?" Oda-san pulled up a chair and sat down. She pulled my hand into hers. By this point I was beyond confused.

She sighed, "This will be a lot for you to take in at once but you need to know." My heart sped up.

"When I spoke to Minoru-kun I did a follow up on the situation at home." She was silent for a moment as I prepared for the worst.

"Apparently he is being mistreated at home. His sisters roam the streets, and his father is abusing him along with his step-mother." Tears flowed freely at this point. Oda-san squeezed my hand lightly. I felt so foolish at that moment, that the loneliness and sadness was so insignificant compared to what Kaito was going through.

The torment he went through every day. I cleared my throat to speak as more tears came.

"I…don't think I can…I can't save him Oda-san…look at me…I can't even save myself."

I shook my head as I pulled my hand away.

"I'm a mess! _Look at me!_" Oda-san stood up and took off her glasses.

"I normally wouldn't do something like this, but he needs you Orihime! That boy…He needs someone in his life that will love him unconditionally. He needs _you_." She grabbed a packet from her suitcase and handed it to me with her number attached.

"Call me when you clear your head."

* * *

I stared at the paperwork before me. She gave me a police report of Okita Minoru and his wife. They are currently under police investigation and have a court hearing next week. I sat back against my pillow; everything was going at a million miles per hour. That bastard was losing custody of his kids. He doesn't even deserve that title of being called a father. I instantly sat up, where was Kaito? Was he OK? I instantly began to get up.

"Orihime" I stopped in my tracks as I looked up at Ichigo. I didn't blush or get anxious. My heart didn't speed up like it did so many times before.

He stepped closer as he sat down were Oda-san previously was. He lightly touched my arm where the IV was attached and began to take off all the bandages. He began smiling that smile I always craved to see.

"Throughout the years I've known you Orihime I always envied you. There was this thing about you that was so unconditional and warm. When you loved someone you _loved_ them. You shined with such intensity."

He let go of my arm as he gazed into my eyes.

"Even in your darkest hour."

I smiled a _real_ smile for the first time in so long. I took a step closer and let my lips brush his ever so lightly and pull back enough to see his eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered and pulled away.

* * *

The first step outside the hospital I saw a boy on a bench with a huge bouquet of flowers sitting beside him. He held his head in his hands and looked…lost. I grab the bouquet and sat beside him. He didn't seem to notice. I didn't really expect him too. I lightly leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"O-Orihime?"

"I find it amazing how similar we are. When we think we're so absorbed in our thoughts. Like nothing can pull us away from it. It consumes us. And when you open your eyes life goes on and passes you by."

I opened my eyes and looked at the broken young boy before me.

"And I think of all the years I've wasted thinking and protecting myself. Thinking what could've been should've been…But I can't anymore. I can't keep thinking with my eyes closed because life would just go on without me."

I cupped Kaito's face with my hands. His tears overflowed.

"Open your eyes. You have so many things you need to see and feel. You can't see the important things in your life with your eyes closed."

"Only if you promise me something," I smiled.

"Anything," I whispered.

"You'd do the same," I stood up and pulled him by his wrist.

"W-Where are we going?" I smiled lightly and didn't respond.

* * *

"Out of all the places why am I not surprised you'd pick the amusement park?" I smiled,

"Because you know me best Kaito," We both got on our last ride of the day, the Farris wheel. Kaito sat across from me and looked out the window. The sun was finally setting and cast a beautiful orange glow.

"I'm sorry." I looked up,

"I went to the hospital when Oda-san called me but…I got scared. I couldn't even man up and see you properly." He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why were you scared?" I asked. The Farris wheel began turning and rose higher and higher.

"That look my mother had. When all hope just seemed to be gone and there was nothing left. No love, hate…just empty."

I folded my hands on my lap and unfolded them.

"Everyone in their life goes through it…when we just lose it. I did, when my brother died." Memories flooded my mind…the good and the bad.

"Sora made life so easy to live in. Even through the bad I was still happy to wake up every morning knowing he was always there for me."

"But he's gone…just like my mother is." I got up and sat beside him.

"It took me so many years to actually realize Sora was never dead. He's alive Kaito, he'll always live." I place my hand on my heart,

"He'll always live through me, your mother is alive too Kaito-kun." Kaito appeared confused and somewhat…hopeful.

"Where?"

"In your heart, she'll always be there watching guiding you." New tears swept down my cheeks for the thousandth time today.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"We're going to get through this; we're going to get through this. I need you Kaito Inoue" I sobbed. The Farris Wheel began moving again and slowly life seemed too as well. But it was going to be different this time.

_We'll survive…somehow we always do._

* * *

_Several months later_

"I can't believe he's graduating! He's grown up without me knowing it!" Tatsuki-chan handed me another tissue as I sobbed like crazy.

"He's going to get married and have babies before you know it! I'm not ready!" Ichigo sweat dropped and rubbed my back soothingly.

"It'll be a million years before nii-chan ever gets married, huh Natsu."

"Nii-chan is a loser vir-

Kaito covered both of the girl's mouths,

"Natsu, Mimi glad you could both come." He said sternly.

I pulled Kaito into a bone crushing hug,

"I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed and let go, I felt so tiny compared to him. He was finally a man.

"Oh nii-chan, dad wanted to give this to you." Mimi handed him a letter.

"One step at a time" He mumbled and thanked his sister.

"Kai-chan finally becoming a man, somewhat." Tatsuki pulled Kaito into a headlock and laughed.

_It was the hardest several months of our lives. Kaito and I began going to counseling, Kaito even decided to get emancipated. His band was going strong with even a fan base. He even began visiting his father and slowly he's beginning to forgive him._

_Him and his sisters all live together and made such amazing progress. I even visited Minoru-san myself. He's divorcing his wife and wants to focus on his kids._

_As for me, I began moving on with my life. Visiting Kaito regularly and spending more time with friends. The company was going great and slowly thinking about maybe dating._

"Eh? Where's Kurosaki?"

* * *

_Ichigo POV_

"I somehow knew you were always alive…"

The man turned around his unflinching emerald eyes still painfully the same.

"Ulquiorra."

_THE END_

* * *

**I can't believe I finally finished…My deep apologies for such a long, **_**long **_**wait. Please enjoy. I always knew what the ending would be and even threw in Ulquiorra into the mix! Surprised you, huh? Colors of the Heart is a very important story to me and I hope you all enjoyed it like I did. I put a lot of thought into it and I don't regret a thing. Life is meant to be a crazy roller coaster and I'm sure this story showcased that.**

**R&R **


End file.
